The prince of aura awakens a new legend begins
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: The time has come for the true Ash Ketchum to rise. Ash will face many trials to learn what in means to be the chosen one a full fill his destiny. Abilityshipping,Luckshipping,Ikarishipping,MayxClemont or Drew, CilanxBurgundy. M for language,violence and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new adventure

In this world their live the amazing creatures know only as Pokemon. Humans and Pokemon live together in peace with one another sharing both good times and bad, together they engage in exciting pokemon battels, contess and other wondous things. However there are some who stop at nothing to harness the vast power of pokemon for their on evil gain.

But of all those who love pokemon one stands above them all this young mans name was Ash Ketchum. Ash's life long dream is to become a pokemon master together with his loyal partner Pikachu Ash his faced many grand adventures others could only dream of.

But now the time has come for ash to face his most difficult trial of them all as a danger greater then any before him is about to arise one that will change the young hero for all time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is my first time at writing a fanfiction but I have a deep love of it many of them are much better then the anime I was first inspired to write fanfiction after reading the amazing fanfiction Servent to Stardom it open all new door's for me and I've been into fanfiction ever since I hope you all enjoy it please send me plesent reviwes no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon if I did their would have been romance, Ash would have been stronger and smarter caught legendary namly Ho-oh,Suicune,the eon dragons and others. But with out further delay here's the first real chapter.**

Chapter 1 An old nemises returns

A young boy who was atleast four years old was crying his eyes out as he hugged his father goodbye.

?:" I-i'm going to miss you dad" the boy sobbed as his grip on his father tightened not wanting to let him go fearing he'd never see him again if he let go.

?:"Hey now,that's no way for a future pokemon master to look."the man said as he ruffled sons spicky black hair." You should be happy and full of burning spirt alright champ."

The boy looked up to meet his farhers eyes and saw the confidence and faith he had in him, at that moment all his sadness went away replaced by determination as he gave the toughest face he could and nodded only for his father to once again ruffle his hair this time makeing him giggel.

?: " That's my littel warrior!" The man said proudly as he stood up then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a stone tide to it. He then handing it to his son.

?: " What's this daddy?" The child asked curiously gazing at the stone in his hands. His father then gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

?: " That's somthing ment for you son, when the time comes you'll discover a power within you no one else can."

?: " Realy?!," the boy asked excitdely.

His father smiled and nodded

?: " Yes but that power won't revile its self untill the time comes do you understand son." he asked his son who nodded

?: " Yes dad I understand,and I promise when that time comes I'll become the greatest pokemon master! I'll even surpass you." The boy said confidently

The the man and his son boy burst in laughter before both grasbed each others hands tightly and gazed at each other with fire in their eyes

?:" Then its a man to man...no a trainer to trainer promise." The man declared but his son shook his head.

?: " Father to son."the boy said

?: " Yes father to son" he said as he gave his son one last hug and kissed his wife good bye before walking towards the door but not before uttering these last words " Goodbye Ash, Delia I love both and I will come back to you that's my promise of a life time." And with that Red Ketchum of Pallet town was gone.

( 5 years later )

10 year old Ash Ketchum was camly resting by the lake of the secrete spot he and his father shared when he was younger. After his loss to cameron during the Unova league and traveling the Declora islands Ash had decided it was time to take a vacrion from traveling and get in some personal traing and spend time with his family both human and pokemon alike. A month had passed since he'd returned home and parted ways with his Unova companions Iris of the Village of dragons and Cilan one of the 3 brother gym leaders of the Straiton city gym.

As he gazed into the clear blue sky Ash couldn't help but think of all the amazing things he'd seen during his quest he met pokemon most pepole had only herd of in legends and fairy tails. He'd made so many memorable friends and rivals. As he closed his eyes the faces of each come into his mind.

Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Iris,Cilan,Gary,Paul,Morrison,Barry,Nando,Zoey,Kenny,Drew,Cameron,Georgia, Bianca, luke even the anyoing ones like Harley,Conway,Ursula and Burgundy,. There were also the gym leaders he faced the frontier brains, Lance, Steven, Cynthia,Alder and most importantly Anabel. Ash had been tempted to tell his feelings but he couldn't . Even though some pepole thought ash was dense the truth was Ash had also felt better playing the fool it was good way to keep everyone cheerful it also help him from having hurt the feelings of all those girls who's feelings he didn't share. But the main reason for the mask of idocy was too keep his freinds safe from the dark secrets of his life. He had never once told anyone who his father was, or about the stone his fathed had gave him.

He looked down at the sleeping form of his partner and best friend Pikachu who had peaceful look on his face. Things seemed peacful enough however, Ash could sense somthing dark around him he turned over to the spot behind him coverd by the trees.

Ash:" Alright come out I can sense your there some there's no use hiding!"Ash shouted waking Pikachu who jumped to his trainers side.

From out of the trees emerged a man dressed in a blue suit of armor one eye visabel under his vizor.

Ash: " Who are you ?!" Ash asked/demanded

?: " My name is Gulie Hideout. And I seek a man named Red Ketchum." The man said plainly

Ashs eyes widend at the mans name his father had told his stories of a man who'd attempted to completly flud the entire Hoenn region by that name and je was still just a kid.

Ash: " And what will do if I tell you ? Ash asked already knowing the answer

Gulie: " I simply plane to take vengence on him for an old matter we left unfinished." Gulie calmly replied " So do you know him?" Gulie asked

Ash: " Close enough I'm his son Ash Ketchum!" Ash annoced with pride shocking Gulie.

The blue knight looked over the young man before him and could easily seen the resemblance to his old foe Red. He soon began to chuckel inwordly

Gulie: " Well you a certainly are your father son the same spirt and inner fire." Gulie said with respect. He then reached out and pulled out 10 pokeballs from his belt before tossing them into the air each realsing a light takeing the form of Starmie as the hoverd over their master. " Well the seeing as your father is not present at the moment I suppose the proper thing is to leave him a gift" he then pulled his sword from its sheath.

Ash: " Why is it scum like you always want revenge for beeing put in your place., Well bring it on I'll be happy put you back again. "

Guile smiply chuckled " We shall see. Hyper beam!

The gems of all the Starmie began to glow as the each formed an orb of energy before realsing into 10 streams of orange energy aimed at Ash and Pikachu

Ash: " Pikachu counter with thunderbolt focused into charge beam!

Pikachu nodded as his body glew yellow as he unleashed a a stream of electricty witch took on the form of a yellow stream of electric energy . The two blast met erupting in a large explosion covering the feild in dust once the fog cleared Guile searched around for Ash when suddenly a fist connected with his facce sending him slowing back as he saw the the glowing body of Ash Ketchum his aura taking on the form of a blue flame as he fearlessly looked at Guile.

Ash: " Let's go Guile." Ash said in a serious and out of tone voice nothing like his usaly cheerful and childinsh one many had come to know.

Chapter end

Well there you go my first offical chapter pleas leave positive reviwes. Also I'm not good at writing battels well so if any of you can write a good battel please P.M me and I'll replace the ones I put in if you feel they not well made I could really use the help.

Thank you Shooting Star sonic.


End file.
